


无枝可依

by ruoqier



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoqier/pseuds/ruoqier
Summary: *有金前提下的QS班小日常*瓜江久生视角*其实只是想写最后一句话，失去了唯一依靠（指有马）的琲世
Relationships: Arima Kishou & Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Urie Kuki, Shirazu Ginshi/Urie Kuki, Urie Kuki & Yonebayashi Saiko





	无枝可依

“我要带老师回来，不惜一切代价。”

腹部刚刚被捅出来的洞正在愈合，肌肉组织像是肉乎乎的蚕一样吐出细丝连接在一起，温热的血透过指缝将他的风衣和手黏在一起，才子在一旁小声抽泣的声音和滴滴答答的雨声混杂在一起，这种声音太过熟悉。他用力把手从伤口上剥离，皮肤组织混合着血痂糊了满手，黏腻的触感让他想起来了月山驱逐战的那个夜晚，不知逐渐冰凉的手一次一次从他的手心滑落，只剩下鲜血滑溜溜的从他的手心滴在地上，他睁大眼，只能听到不知艰难急促的呼吸，像是猎猎大风中飘摇的烛光。

“我是要死了吗……好安静，大家都去哪里了，好可怕好可怕好可怕好可怕………”

他感到心里有什么东西在一点点裂开，像是一个海浪打过来，沙滩上被辛辛苦苦堆积的城堡一片片碎裂又掉入黑暗，什么也没能改变，他什么也没能守住。

好可怕。

爸爸去世的时候也是这样痛苦吗？

佐佐木呢，佐佐木还活着吗？

……那我又为什么，还能活着呢？

他其实是能理解六月透的。

从驱逐“torso”时第一次看到能够同时熟练使用库因克和赫子的佐佐木开始，瓜江久生就忍不住开始疯狂嫉妒自己的领导者，他不惜私自去做强化手术，不惜框架过载，不惜失控暴走，为的就是像他一样，得到完全的喰种之力。

他是二等的时候，佐佐木是一等；他是一等的时候，佐佐木是准特等；等到他当上上等搜查官领导S2的时候，佐佐木已经成为叛逃CCG，所有同僚们口中“不可说”的那个人。

他还记得新一届QS班第一次成功出完外勤回到住所的那个晚上，髯丸一边整理文件一边嘟嘟囔囔说晚上吃什么肚子好饿，小静丽站了一会，叹口气转身进了厨房，随后是厨具乒乒乓乓的作响。

“事先声明，我的厨艺不怎么样，前辈多多担待一些。”她顿了顿，有些好奇：“以前米林前辈和瓜江前辈不会每天三顿都靠外卖活下来吧。”

刚刚还瘫在沙发上的髯丸迅速抬头眼睛亮亮地盯着他们不放过任何一个可以听到前辈糗事的机会。也不怪他有这样的反应，主要是前辈们的口风太严，对以前的生活三缄其口，他们也很想知道前辈的糗事嘛！

“……”

“怎么可能嘛，”米林弯腰在冰箱里面翻腾着什么东西：“啊……肉肠又没有了，才子好失望，”她端着瓶可乐转过身来咕嘟咕嘟往嘴里灌了一大口：“以前QS班的伙食可是绝赞哦，堪比米其林五星酒店厨艺的QS班特供晚饭甚至还吸引到了有马先生前来用餐！”

“呜哇——有马先生！”

小静丽也从厨房探出头来看向他们，才子又仰头灌了一口，得意洋洋：“有马先生可是赞不绝口哦，呐呐，这可能就是QS班屡立战功飞速晋升的原因吧！”

“哦哦，我明白了，这就是所谓的’食物是燃料’吧！好，堂平也会好好吃饭，向前辈们学习！”

“那是那是，毕竟可是妈——”

“米林。”他忽然发声打断了兴致高昂的米林，米林“啊”了一声以后迅速闭上了嘴，他转头看向髯丸：“文件整理好了吗？”

“啊啊，马上就好马上就好，”髯丸收回刚刚举在空中的拳头低头抱起来文件猫腰跑进自己房间，小静丽也察觉到了不对劲缩回了厨房。

哗啦哗啦的水声从厨房传来，公寓里又一次陷入寂静，米林盘腿坐在地上小口小口吸溜可乐，等到小小一听可乐见底之后，她还是没忍住问出了口。

“阿瓜，”她抬起头，眼睛里有亮亮的水珠在打转：“妈妈还会回来QS班吗？”

他放在膝盖上的手猝然握紧，面上仍旧是一如往常的漠然：“不要多想，更不要在工作中夹带私情。”

“才子知道，”米林低头，已经剪短了的头发遮住了她的表情：“才子只是很难过，感觉像是一场梦一样，大家都不见了，小不也是，小六也是，妈妈也是，大家到底都到哪里去了？”

不是的，他很清楚这并不是一场噩梦，只是之前虚幻的美梦醒来了而已。

他只能看到米林颤抖的双肩，听出来她在努力压抑着自己的哭腔不被那两个孩子听到。她以前向来是班里最不靠谱的那个人，不知去世前弄哭她只需要一个被咬掉一半的肉排。他曾经在米林打游戏的关键点闯进她的房间强行中断了她在虚拟世界里的冒险逼她出任务，惹来米林倒在地上撒泼打滚嚎丧一样喊了整整两个小时。他戴上耳机一脸无所谓地霸占了米林的电脑整理工作材料，留下六月透对着撞坏的房门不知所措。

一个小时后他终于把文件整理好，米林仍在恨恨瞪他，在注意到他的视线后声调徒然拔高几个分贝——只不过用力好久也没能挤出一滴眼泪。

瓜江久生波澜不惊地移开视线，估摸着她应该也哭的差不多了，于是合上笔记本电脑，又弯腰取出了抽屉里面的游戏光碟。

米林睁大眼：“你不许动那个——！”

他点头：“五分钟，穿好衣服带上库因克下楼。”

米林又盯了他一会，末了还是恨恨转头去收拾东西，一边故意整出很大动静一边气呼呼碎碎念：“瓜仔真的是一点都不绅士！竟然这样对待女孩子，我要等妈妈回来告诉妈妈……”

她顿了顿，估计是想起来“瓜江久生从来不在意佐佐木琲世的说教”这件事，收拾东西的动静更大了：“我要让妈妈告诉有马先生！”

他仍然是一脸无所谓，有马贵将那种日理万机的人，想来并不会因为一个佐佐木琲世就抽空来管他们这些杂碎。他转身离开米林乱糟糟的房间去找楼下的六月透让她把不知吟士叫回来，他们今天的任务是驱逐A级喰种，已经大致确定了喰种的方位，只需要今天下午前往清剿即可，A级任务并不容易，带上火力最强的米林也算是多了一份保障。

（反正只要他们重创喰种之后给予最后一击就好了，这样功绩也都是我一个人的。）

“我回来啦……啊，六月君，今天的任务进度怎么样了？”

随后是六月透带着点慌乱的声音传来：“啊，老师还有不知君，上午好，我们已经收拾好了，马上就可以出发。”

“是吗，那要加油干哦，”哪怕看不到本人，瓜江久生也能在脑海里勾勒出佐佐木那种表情，纵容的，好脾气的，带着点无奈和苦恼的笑。

六月透称之为温柔，他则视其为怯懦。

不知吟士的声音总是咋咋呼呼，穿透力强到让他头疼：“那么，努力去驱——逐喰种然后通通杀掉吧！”

“妈——妈！”身后传来带着哭腔的叫声，他暗道一声不好回头去看，已经穿好风衣的米林三等搜查官迅速伸手掐了一把自己的大腿，眼里汇聚出几泡欺骗性极强的眼泪，深呼吸气沉丹田后再次倒在了地上，发出杀猪一般的哭嚎：“呜哇呜哇呜哇呜哇妈妈！”

整栋公寓都被她发出的声音震的安静了几秒，随后是急促的脚步声和紧接着来临的混乱：

“啊？小才子？发生什么了吗？”

“啊……呃，老师，其实是……”

“噢噢我知道了，瓜江那小子又在欺负人了是吧，我就知道他不会好好听话做任务的，这种人怎么可以承担起班长的责任啊阿佐！”

“啊啊不是那样的啦不知君，冷静，冷静，你赫眼已经出来了！”

“哇啊老师！真的没什么大事的不需要担心！”

“妈妈！瓜仔欺负人！他把我的游戏光碟弄坏了！这可是我排队好久买到的限量版！”

“我才没有。”

“你就有，你还威胁才子！瓜仔是坏人！”

“我们可是一个班的伙伴啊你这家伙！伙伴之间怎么可以相互威胁！”

“……随便你怎么想（才不是伙伴）”

“啊，那才子你想怎么处理呢，我等下再买一个给你可以吗？”

“买一个就可以吧（快点处理完去出任务啊一群蠢货！）”

“是限量版……而且好不容易要打通关了但是被瓜仔打断了，才子我甚至没能存档！”米林才子低头擦了擦并没有多少的泪水，抬起头时仍旧是遭受了天大委屈的样子：“除非你们之中有人愿意陪才子一起达到通关！”

“啊，这样吗，”佐佐木看起来很苦恼：“那才子想让谁陪你呢？”

瓜江久生已经不知不觉间从人群中心退到门口，心里暗暗祈祷着不要点中自己，那听起来就很浪费时间，而他的日程表已经满满当当被各种各样的强化训练排满。米林才子的眼神滴溜溜转动，最后选中了不知吟士：“就小不吧！小不看起来就像是很会打游戏的样子！”

“你在说什么啊，我怎么可能……”不知吟士挠挠头，但还是不太情愿地同意了：“事先声明，只有这一次哦，我也是很忙的啊！”

“那么就麻烦不知君了，”他们的指导者看起来大大松了口气：“那么我现在去准备午饭，你们有什么想吃的吗？”

“才子要吃煎肉排！还要配上可乐！”

“那我想要油炸天妇罗！”

“我要和不知君一样的就好，谢谢老师。”

啊，真吵啊，一群废物组成的班级，连饮食都是这样油腻不健康，和他们在一起做任务的话什么时候才能超过黑磐武臣呢？

“那瓜江君呢，瓜江君有什么想吃的吗？”

佐佐木转向他，可惜瓜江久生看着他脸上软乎的笑意只觉得胸闷，看起来今天又没办法正常出任务了，他抓起外套转身下楼：“我要去做强化训练，午饭恐怕没时间吃了。”

“欸？那晚饭总是可以回来的吧，”佐佐木却几步追上了他：“我请了有马先生晚上过来，所以希望大家晚上都可以到场。”

有马贵将，是那个传说中的不败死神，如果能够接受到他的教导的话，不过想来他那种高高在上的人，应该对他们不屑一顾吧……

“我拜托了有马先生晚上抽空帮瓜江君看一看训练进度，希望瓜江君最好还是回来一趟比较好呢。”

佐佐木仍旧是笑着，眼神里带点期待，他看着看着，心里忽然冒出来了一点渴望。

对方是自己的上司稍微示弱一次的话，也无所谓吧？

“我想吃拉面。”

他丢下这样一句没头没脑的话，头也不回地离开了。

然后呢，然后怎么样了？

回忆中某个人出现的频率越来越多，他忽然有些回忆不下去了，然而记忆并不听从他的指挥，他越是拒绝，回忆便愈加清晰。

不知吟士，不知……

他曾经的班长，朝夕相处并肩战斗的伙伴，总是与他不对头的鲨鱼齿少年，他视不知为吊车尾，不知则嫌弃他忘恩负义不好接触。

看起来最像不良少年的人其实意外的好说话，看起来不服气但还是同意了米林才子过火的要求。后来也是这样，看起来咋咋呼呼实力平平的少年却成为了击败SS级喰种野吕的关键。

——“瓜江，弹药够了吗？”

他悚然一惊侧头看向身侧，一本搜查手册好好摆在桌子上，屋子里很安静，只有水声和才子小声的抽泣，没有弥漫四散的灰尘，没有纵横四溢的鲜血，没有赫子的轰鸣，也没有风箱一样艰难的呼吸声。

像是被电击后又被抽走全身的力气一样，他弯腰把脸埋在手心里，感觉自己前额的碎发早已被汗水浸湿。

啊啊，原来到了现在，我的身边，已经什么都不剩了啊。

那件事的后续是不知吟士陪米林才子熬夜打了整整一个月的游戏，很显然这并不是什么美差，每天出勤的时候他都能看到不知吟士坐在电脑前困到眼睛都睁不开，六月劝了好多次让他去休息也没有用，只能满脸担忧地为他递上一杯又一杯冒着热气的咖啡。

米林才子或多或少也察觉到了她给不知带来的困扰，在某个晚上晚饭结束后，她飞快地跑回屋子搬了个箱子丢给不知又躲了回去。不知吟士一脸懵逼地拆开箱子，一个精致的按摩仪躺着里面，旁边是一个写的歪歪扭扭的纸条：

“接下来的游戏才子自己也能打完，不再需要小不的帮忙了！”

六月在旁边笑着祝贺不知解放，不知吟士却捧着盒子去敲米林的门：“喂喂才子，我说，不要随意剥夺别人打游戏的权利啊！”

瓜江久生就那样抱胸冷冷盯着他们，看着米林才子打开门欢天喜地迎不知吟士进入自己的房间，过了一会一双手把六月透也扯了进去，佐佐木琲世笑着摇了摇头，进去厨房冲了四杯咖啡出来，一杯放在他面前，另外三杯送去了楼上。

咖啡杯里的热气袅袅模糊了他的视线，他盯着那白汽，听着楼上传来扑通扑通的声音和几声笑闹，其中还夹杂着几声佐佐木琲世无奈的声音。

没有必要。

这一切都没有必要。

他理解不了不知吟士为什么要自找麻烦，理解不了六月透为什么要和他们一起胡闹，更理解不了佐佐木琲世为什么顶着局里的压力，还只是笑着注视他们玩闹嬉戏而从不逼迫他们去出外勤。这个班里所有的人都或多或少沾上了些佐佐木的影子，而他最讨厌他们那种样子。

可是到了最后，最像佐佐木的六月透与他们渐行渐远，与佐佐木关系最好的不知吟士撒手人寰，而将这一切特质赋予他们的佐佐木琲世，在丢下一个烂摊子以后，成为了一群怪物们的独眼之王。

最讨厌佐佐木的他再次成为了班长，和最不靠谱的米林才子要一起承担起领导库因克斯班的重任。

而当他框架过载失控暴走的时候，身边只有一个最不靠谱的米林拼上性命阻止他，然后说出了他正在变得越来越像佐佐木这样的话。

他当时只是不能行动而不是失去了意识，在听到米林的话后恨不得马上摆脱抑制剂的功效狠狠和她再打一架逼她收回那句话。

“前辈们都是非常温柔的人呢，”他听见小静丽感叹：“虽然我没有见过那位佐佐木前辈，但是我想，能被如此温柔的米林前辈和瓜江前辈爱戴着的佐佐木前辈，一定更加温柔，也更加强大。”

“温柔的人，总是能够得到幸福的。”

不，不是这样的。

瓜江久生很想大声反驳。

他并不爱戴佐佐木，他恨那家伙恨不得让他快点去死；他也不像佐佐木，他更不是一个温柔的人。

而佐佐木，也并不幸福。

佐佐木琲世，他的温柔是因为他有无数依靠他、需要被他保护的人。而他的强大，只是因为他失去了唯一的依靠。

END


End file.
